


Chris' mistakes and Sasha's fun

by Jay Starbeing (thetulpaspet)



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Chris is going to get tortured, He's infected with the C-virus, Infected Chris, Too tired to write it in the first chapter though, mature because torture, so multiparter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-23 17:08:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11406813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thetulpaspet/pseuds/Jay%20Starbeing
Summary: Chris finds out that you should never judge a book by its cover.





	Chris' mistakes and Sasha's fun

Sasha Dunst was a tiny slip of a woman, seemingly incapable of doing anything wrong. Several men had found themselves entranced by her, some even falling for her. So when Chris had stumbled on the woman, in all her tiny, brown haired glory, he didn’t think to suspect her. She certainly didn’t seem evil. She’d even squeaked when he’d found her, hiding in a closet. So they’d stayed together, as there was safety in numbers, especially for a small woman.

Chris soon regretted his decision. A few days into their traveling, to the nearest BSAA camp, Chris found himself neatly tied, with some rather sturdy chains, to a poll. He could also tell that he was drugged up, as his thoughts kept wandering and wouldn’t sit still. It took him ages to realize his mask was off, revealing his multiple, wandering eyes. It took him ages more to focus on the tiny woman, who was sitting at a desk. How had she gotten a desk- But they were no longer outside.

The woman looked up at him, pulling her glasses off as she did so and holding them in one hand as if ready to go back to her paperwork. She looked pleased that he was awake now, smiling at him as she set her glasses down carefully and pushed her chair from her desk. She stood up and smoothed her short skirt down, though it barely needed it, before walking closer to him, still smiling. Chris would have found it creepy if he could focus for more than a moment. Sascha giggled quietly, covering her mouth with one hand. “There you are. I thought you’d never wake up. I thought I’d killed you with how much of the tranquilizer I gave you.”


End file.
